A Heavenly Demon
by IheartJack0023
Summary: He was a beautiful monster; a heavenly demon. One-shot. [Doflamingo x OC]


A/N: This is inspired by the song "Nightcall" by Kavinsky. I recommend listening to it while reading this.

* * *

Dressrosa, the country of love, passion, and toys, was filled with as many monsters as anywhere else and she, of all people, knew that best.

The moon was full and it's light gleamed over the land while the stars twinkled beside it, yet the darkness still consumed everything that it touched. A young woman whose hair matched that darkness sat on the edge of a rooftop. Her legs swung back and forth as she sketched the image of the two people below her. She felt a presence creep up behind her as she shaded in a pointed snout. She could tell by the person's aura that they were strong and dangerous, but she felt no fear.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be out alone in the dark," said a masculine voice. "There are a lot of monsters out there." She moved her pencil and started to sketch an eye.

"There are," she responded. "But there are monsters out at all times of the day." She felt the man peer over her shoulder at her drawing.

"You have quite a grim imagination," he told her as she sketched in a curling, curved tail.

"It's not my imagination. I just draw what I see." She pointed down at the two people below her. The man gave her a questioning look, though she could not see it, because the two misshapened creatures that she was drawing looked nothing like the two people that stood below  
them.

"I see people for what they are," she said, sensing the silent question. "It's a gift. Or maybe a curse. It's something that I've had my whole life." She turned her head to face him and as she peered at him through her long bangs, he noticed that her eyes weren't normal—they were golden and her pupils were surrounded by black rings.

She wasn't being figurative.

"Fufufu," she heard him laugh. "Interesting. What do I look like then?"

"Like a monster," she told him. She paused for a moment and then added, "but a beautiful one." His grin grew even wider. What an interesting woman, he thought.

He had only come to her because he had, inexplicably, felt drawn to her. He now considered that it might have had something to do with her "unique ability". But now—now, she had caught his interest. And so, when the night passed, he decided to keep an eye on her. And so, as the days passed, he decided to find her again and again. And so, as time passed, he decided that she would never leave Dressrosa. And he decided that she was _his_.

She was small and she was frail—the same kind of frail that he loved to break. Yet, he didn't want to break _her_. He wanted to protect her, but he knew better. He was a monster. He couldn't handle things with care. It just wasn't in his nature.

He wanted to protect her, but he knew that he couldn't protect her from _himself_ —not unless he let her go and that was the last thing that he was going to do. Because he was selfish. He knew it, but he didn't care. He would keep her by his side for as long as he could, no matter what it cost, even if _she_ was the cost. Maybe, he wondered sometimes, it all just proved how much of a monster he truly was. Maybe.

She didn't mind any of it, though. She didn't mind it because she was accustomed to being in the company of monsters—though, not in the company of such graceful ones. But that was what made him so alluring to her.

He was dangerous and she knew that. Regardless of how much he tried to hide that from her, to shelter her from the death and ruin that he left behind in his path, she couldn't _not_ see it. But, still, she wasn't afraid of him. She saw no reason to be. Because she knew that he wouldn't hurt _her_ —not intentionally, anyway.

He knew that he would probably be what would ultimately destroy her. It seemed inevitable. His hands were filled with blood and they seemed to only call for more. And yet—

Maybe, he thought, maybe none of this had to do with her ability. Maybe it was just like the Big Bad Wolf and little Red Riding Hood. Maybe monsters like him were just drawn to beautiful and uncorrupted things like her. Maybe.


End file.
